


The Audition

by toobusy2write



Series: PornStarTJR 'verse [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Community: glam_100, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You put down that you identify as straight, but I'll be honest with you. With your build and the way you look, you'd be more successful in the gay market.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Audition

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble set for PROMPT #083: MASTURBATION over at [glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/) over on Livejournal, but I'm not including it in my Glam 100 Drabbles series because as far as I can tell, I can only designate it as part of one series at a time. Since it's going to be an ongoing verse based around the weekly prompts, I wanted to set it off as its own series to make all the parts easier to find.
> 
> Originally posted [HERE](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/224662.html).  
>  **Word Count:** 12x100  
>  **Warning(s):** None  
>  **Author's notes:** I had to dip my toes into the porn star trope at some point, lol. Many thanks to @leela_cat for the preread and the help with the title.

"Have you done anything like this before?" Sasha asked, glancing through the application and questionnaire Tommy had filled out.

"No," Tommy said, trying not to fidget in the ensuing silence. 

Eventually she looked up from her desk, gaze locking on him. "You put down that you identify as straight, but I'll be honest with you. With your build and the way you look, you'd be more successful in the gay market."

"I figured," Tommy said. "I've fooled around a little with guys before. It's not a big deal."

"Are you a virgin to anal?"

"Yes," Tommy admitted.

Sasha grinned. "Good."

*

Setting the papers on her desk aside, Sasha sat back in her chair and laced her fingers together over her stomach, elbows resting on the chair's armrests. "I think this might just work out."

Tommy exhaled in relief. "Really? Awesome."

He really needed this job. It paid better than being a cubicle rat would, and quicker. From what Brian had told him, he'd get paid within a couple of days of each film he did. He needed rent money ASAP or he'd be out on the streets.

"Don't thank me yet," Sasha warned. "You need to audition for me, first."

*

Tommy swallowed. "Audition?"

Brian hadn't mentioned an audition. Or maybe he had, and Tommy just hadn't been listening closely enough. Sneaking out of his window to avoid the landlord pounding on his door had been distracting. Not to mention the nearly debilitating vertigo he'd suffered through while climbing down the fire escape.

"I need to see what you've got before I make a final decision," Sasha said.

 _Oh God_. 

"Um, okay. So you, like, want me to strip?"

"To start with," Sasha said. Tommy glanced at the door, prompting Sasha to assure him, "Allison knows not to let anyone in."

*

Taking a deep breath, Tommy stood and reached for the hem of his shirt. Pulling it over his head, he glanced around for somewhere to set it.

"The end table's fine," Sasha said, eyes skimming over his torso candidly.

Feeling awkward, Tommy simply nodded and laid it down. Looking down, his blond fringe fell in his face as he went to work on his jeans.

Deciding faster was better, Tommy made quick work of his button and zipper. With only a slight hesitation as he worked up his nerve, Tommy pushed his jeans and shorts down in one swift motion.

*

Sasha studied him for a moment, her expression giving nothing away. 

Standing in the middle of her office, buck naked, Tommy fought the urge to cover himself. It wouldn't be so bad if she would just show some hint of what she thought about what she was seeing.

Finally, she said, "You're perfect. Twink lovers everywhere are gonna be falling all over themselves to buy scenes with you in them. Men _and_ women."

Tommy blinked. "Women?"

"Oh yeah. There's a whole subgroup of women who _love_ gay porn. The main reason I started this company was to market to them."

*

Unsure what to do with himself while Sasha continued to look him over, Tommy tucked his fringe behind his ear. It didn't stay in place, but whatever. It gave him something to do with his hands besides cover his junk.

"Okay," Sasha said, waving in Tommy's general direction. "Sit. Make yourself comfortable. I need to see you hard."

"What?" Tommy all but squeaked, stomach tightening with nerves.

"You'll have to be hard on screen," Sasha said bluntly, but not unkindly. "In front of a room full of cameramen and techs."

"I know. I just didn't think I'd have to _today_."

*

"I can't hire you if I don't know you can get hard in front of people," Sasha said, swinging her chair side to side a little. "You'd be surprised how many guys I've had to turn away because of performance anxiety." Pointing at the bottom shelf of the end table, she added, "There are towels for the seat, in case you want something between you and the chair."

"Thanks," Tommy mumbled, cursing silently as he grabbed a towel and set it on the plush chair before sitting down, bare-assed. Performance anxiety. Not what he needed to worry about just then.

*

Once he was sitting, Tommy took a deep breath in an attempt to relax. "How do you want me to do this? Just like, jerk myself hard right here?"

With a teasing smile, Sasha said, "Unless you can think yourself hard."

In spite of himself, Tommy found himself smiling a little in return. "Yeah, no." 

Not with her fucking staring at him expectantly, anyway. He only spontaneously popped boners when it was inconvenient, not when it might actually help him out. 

Closing his eyes, Tommy tried his best to ignore the weirdness of the situation as he reached for himself.

*

"Not working?" Sasha said after a few minutes.

Tommy opened his eyes, face heating with embarrassment. "Not so much, no." He was still completely soft. Fuck.

Cocking her head a little, Sasha asked, "Would it help to know I don't like dick?"

"Uh, no." At least now he knew why she seemed so clinical about everything.

"Okay then, would it help to picture me fucking another woman? My assistant maybe?"

Tommy chuckled in disbelief. His potential boss wanted him to picture her screwing someone else. So he'd get hard. And it wasn't sexual harassment. The whole thing was fucked up.

*

Tommy spread his legs wider and fondled his balls, feeling the first stirrings of arousal as he imagined Allison straddling Sasha, their mouths fused together, hands roaming.

Finally, he started to get hard. Pulling on his cock, he coaxed it to full hardness, a soft moan escaping his lips.

Sasha smirked knowingly. "You're picturing it, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Tommy said, breath quickening. "Fuck." Releasing himself, he looked at Sasha, cock jutting up proudly from between his legs. "There."

"Keep going until you come," Sasha said. "I need to get an idea of how you look and sound when you do."

*

Tommy's jaw dropped at the request, but he quickly snapped it shut and went back to jerking himself off after licking his palm. Now that he was hard, he didn't need the fantasy anymore. 

Instead, he stared at Sasha, taking in her dark brown eyes and her pretty lips as he fucked up into his fist, faster and faster, until he could feel the familiar tightening in his balls and the tingle along the base of his spine. 

"Almost there."

Sasha shifted in her chair, sitting forward a little. She didn't look as unaffected anymore. That was so fucking hot.

*

Tommy's eyelids slid closed and his head dropped back as he moaned. He was so goddamn _close_.

Thrusting up one last time, Tommy's body locked and his fist tightened reflexively on his cock as he let go. Pleasure washed through him as he climaxed, come shooting over his stomach and chest.

After a moment, he relaxed, slumping back in his chair, hand sliding through the mess on his stomach. Palm splayed out over it, he opened his eyes and met Sasha's approving gaze.

"Well?" Tommy asked, not wanting to get his hopes up before he had verbal confirmation.

"You're hired."


End file.
